James/Gallery
''The Railway Series'' Main Series File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrainRS3.PNG|James in his black livery in the Railway Series File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrainReginaldPayne3.JPG|James as illustrated by Reginald Payne File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrainRS5.png|James' derailment illustrated by C. Reginald Dalby File:JamesandtheTop-HatRS1.png File:TroublesomeTrucksRS4.PNG File:TendersandTurntablesRS6.png|James on the turntable File:DirtyObjectsRS4.png|James covered in tar in the Railway Series File:LeavesRS5.PNG File:OldIronRS5.png|James being chased by Edward File:GordonGoesForeignRS2.png|James with Gordon and Duck illustrated by John T. Kenney File:Rock'n'RollRS4.png|James with Duncan File:BreakVanRS5.png|James and The Spiteful Brake Van File:BuzzBuzzRS2.png|James illustrated by Gunvor and Peter Edwards File:Buzz,BuzzRS5.png File:DeepFreezeRS1.png|James' cab and firebox illustrated by Clive Spong File:DeepFreezeRS3.png|James' tender File:DeepFreezeRS6.png|James with The Works Diesel File:GordonProvesHisPointRS4.png File:OverhaulRS5.png File:SlidingScalesRS6.png|James pulling The Flying Kipper File:BufferBashingRS1.png|James with Donald File:BufferBashingRS4.png File:CentenaryRS2.png File:ThomasandtheHurricane13.png|James illustrated by Stephen Lings Miscellaneous File:JamestheRedEngineAwdry'sEarlySketch.jpg|A sketch of James by the Rev. W. Awdry File:james-awdry-mod.jpg|The Reverend's original James model made from a G&SWR Mixed traffic loco designed by Drummond File:JamesMkII1976.jpg|The Rev. W. Awdry's second model of James File:james-awdry.jpg File:JamestheRedEngineandtheTroublesomeTruckspromo.png|James in a Railway Series pop-up book File:Jamesblack1979annual.jpg|James as illustrated by Edgar Hodges File:DirtyObjects1979Annual.jpg|Percy, James, and Toby in a miscellaneous image of Dirty Objects in the Railway Series File:James1979Annual.JPG File:JamesNewspaper.png|James in black and white File:JamesSurprisePacket.png|James in The Railway Series: Surprise Packet File:JamesRailwayMap.png|James in the Railway Map of the Island of Sodor File:CliveSpongJames.png|James as illustrated by Clive Spong File:CliveSpongJames2.png ''Thomas & Friends'' Model Series File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain11.png|James in the first series File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain13.png|James' wooden brake blocks on fire File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain24.png|James derailed File:TroublesomeTrucks(episode)42.png File:JamesandtheExpress42.png File:TendersandTurntables36.png|James on the turntable File:DirtyObjects4.png|"I am a splendid engine, ready for anything! You never see my paint dirty!" File:DirtyObjects39.png|James covered in tar File:OldIron38.png|James in the second series File:OldIron41.png|Inside James' cab File:PercyandtheSignal32.png File:BetterLateThanNever20.png File:BreakVan45.png|James' wheels File:AScarfforPercy62.png|James in the third series File:TheTroublewithMud9.png|James at the washdown File:TheTroublewithMud14.png|James covered in mud File:Buzz,Buzz6.png File:Buzz,Buzz75.png|James with a red nose File:TenderEngines4.png|"That's the third load of coal you've had today, Gordon! Some might say you're being rather greedy!" File:ThomasandtheU.K.Trip17.png|James with Henry in Thomas and the U.K. Trip File:SleepingBeauty69.png|James in the fourth series File:Bulldog6.png File:BowledOut18.png File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter52.png|James' whistle File:PaintPotsandQueens14.png|James thinks about being chosen to pull the train for Queen Elizabeth II's visit File:HorridLorry70.png|James in the fifth series File:ABetterViewforGordon36.png File:JamesandtheTroublewithTrees61.png File:JamesandtheTroublewithTrees84.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad229.png|James in Thomas and the Magic Railroad File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad374.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad611.png File:JamesandtheRedBalloon63.png|James in the sixth series File:JamesandtheRedBalloon41.png|James is shocked to see the Hot Air Balloon landing in his path File:JamesandtheRedBalloon68.png|James and the Hot Air Balloon on the Viaduct File:MiddleEngine70.png|James the Middle Engine File:JamesandtheQueenofSodor33.png|James in the seventh series File:GordonAndSpencer18.png File:JamesGetsANewCoat8.png|James in the eighth series File:ThomasandtheFireworkDisplay9.png File:SpicAndSpan56.png|James at the coaling plant File:JamesGetsaNewCoat64.png|James covered in coal dust File:HelpingOneAnother7.png|James in an eighth series Learning Segment File:CallingAllEngines!159.png|James covered in coal dust in Calling All Engines! File:CallingAllEngines!176.png|James as a fairground game File:Trying2.png File:TobyFeelsLeftOut47.png|James in the ninth series File:Thomas'NewTrucks94.png|James covered in melons File:KeepingUpwithJames23.png|James' wheels File:KeepingUpwithJames54.png File:SameColour22.png|James in a ninth series Learning Segment File:FollowThatFlour11.png|James in the tenth series File:TheGreenController52.png|James in his busy bee livery File:JamestheSecondBest30.png File:WhoWillPercySee?7.png|James in a tenth series Learning Segment File:DirtyWork(Season11)22.png|James in the eleventh series File:ThomasinTrouble(Season11)16.png File:EngineRollcall(Season11)34.png|James in an eleventh series music video File:TheGreatDiscovery175.png|James in The Great Discovery File:TheGreatDiscovery308.png|James covered in brick dust File:ThomasAndTheBillboard43.png|James with a CGI face in the twelfth series File:JamesWorksItOut11.png File:JamesWorksItOut22.png|James and Hector File:JamesWorksItOut38.png CGI Series File:HeroOfTheRails8.png|James in full CGI File:HeroOfTheRails347.png|James in Hero of the Rails File:CreakyCranky25.png|James in the thirteenth series File:TickledPink73.png|James in his pink undercoat File:MistyIslandRescue363.png|James in Misty Island Rescue File:JamesInTheDark68.png|James with a headlamp File:PingyPongyPickUp56.png|James in the fourteenth series File:Henry'sHealthandSafety4.png File:DayoftheDiesels305.png|James with Emily in Day of the Diesels File:HappyHiro5.png|James in the fifteenth series File:StuckonYou52.png File:BlueMountainMystery456.png|James in Blue Mountain Mystery File:ThomasandtheSoundsofSodor43.png|James in the sixteenth series File:ThomasandtheSoundsofSodor79.png|James' whistle in CGI File:MuddyMatters18.png File:KingoftheRailway259.png|James in King of the Railway File:KingoftheRailway426.png File:ThePhantomExpress69.png|James in the seventeenth series File:TheSmellyKipper29.png File:TheSmellyKipper93.png|James at the Washdown File:TaleOfTheBrave353.png|James in Tale of the Brave File:TaleOfTheBrave363.png File:TaleOfTheBrave427.png File:TaleOfTheBrave475.png|James derailed at the Fenland Track File:Toad'sAdventure22.png|James in the eighteenth series File:DuckandtheSlipCoaches70.png File:TheAdventureBegins345.png|James in his black livery in The Adventure Begins File:TheAdventureBegins375.png File:TheAdventureBegins564.png|James being re-railed by Judy and Jerome after his accident File:TheAdventureBegins585.png|James in his red livery in The Adventure Begins File:Redsvs.Blues3.png|James in the nineteenth series File:GoodbyeFatController34.png|James at Knapford File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure117.png|James in Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure382.png|James with Henry and Edward File:PoutyJames20.png|James in the twentieth series File:AllinVain106.png File:TheGreatRace91.png|James in The Great Race File:TheGreatRace556.png|James in his best decorated paintwork File:TheGreatRace768.png|James in the best decorated parade File:TheGreatRace1061.png File:HastyHannah118.png|James pulling Hannah in the twenty-first series File:TheFastestRedEngineonSodor51.png|James and Rosie File:TheFastestRedEngineonSodor117.png|James' brakes File:TheFastestRedEngineonSodor160.png|James after crashing through the back of Tidmouth Sheds File:AShedforEdward13.png File:JourneyBeyondSodor73.png|James in Journey Beyond Sodor File:JourneyBeyondSodor1044.png|James shunting ladle trucks File:JourneyBeyondSodor1086.png|James being chased in the Steelworks File:JourneyBeyondSodor1144.png|James with Thomas File:BigWorld!BigAdventures!178.png|James in Big World! Big Adventures! File:ConfusionWithoutDelay37.png|James in the twenty second series File:AnEngineofManyColours23.png|James dreams of being painted blue File:AnEngineofManyColours50.png|James dreams of being painted green File:AnEngineofManyColours75.png|James dreams of being painted silver File:AnEngineofManyColours95.png|James dreams of being painted brown File:AnEngineofManyColours96.png|James dreams of being painted purple File:AnEngineofManyColours97.png|James dreams of being painted yellow File:AnEngineofManyColours99.png|James dreams of being painted orange File:AnEngineofManyColours111.png File:Thomas'AnimalArk107.png|James with an ostrich File:Thomas'AnimalArk115.png|James becomes an "uncle" File:ChucklesomeTrucks78.png|James in the twenty-third series File:PanickyPercy124.png File:FirstDayonSodor!23.png|James and Darcy File:FirstDayonSodor!103.png|James, Nia and the Pack File:SteamTeamtotheRescue202.jpg|James at the Blue Mountain Quarry File:SteamTeamtotheRescue272.jpg|James at Farmer Trotter's Pig Farm File:RangersoftheRails12.png File:BubblingBoilers168.png|James in Bubbling Boilers Miscellaneous File:James'Facemask.jpg|One of James' face masks File:James'FaceMasksPage1.png|Page one of James' sixth series face masks File:James'FaceMasksPage2.png|Page two of James' sixth series face masks File:Jameswithnameboard.png|James with nameboard File:RareJamesnameplate.jpg File:Jameswithnameboard(Welsh)1.jpg|Welsh version File:Jameswithnameboard(Welsh)2.jpg File:JamesNamecardTracksideTunes1.png|One of James' Trackside Tunes namecards from James and the Trouble with Trees File:James'NamecardTracksideTunes2.png|From A Better View for Gordon File:James'NamecardTracksideTunes3.png|From Thomas and the Rumours File:James'NamecardTracksideTunes4.png|From Cranky Bugs File:James'NamecardClassicSpanish1.png|Classic namecard from Percy's Chocolate Crunch File:James'NamecardClassicSpanish2.png|From A Bad Day for Harold the Helicopter File:JamesMrConductor'sThomasTales.png|James in Mr. Conductor's Thomas Tales opening File:TheWhistleSong7.png|James blowing his whistle File:HelloThomasandJames4.jpg|James in Hello Thomas and James File:DVDBingo41.png|James in DVD Bingo File:James'ModelSpecification.PNG|James' model specifications File:Rev.W.AwdryWithJames.jpg|James with the Rev.W.Awdry File:JamesandPercyBehindTheScenes.png File:ThomasPercyandJamesmodels.jpg File:JamesNitrogenStudios.png|James' brass model at Nitrogen Studios File:JamesHaraModelRailway.jpg|James' brass model at the Hara Model Railway Museum File:The Engines on Display 2.jpg File:Thomas’ModelonDisplay.jpg File:EnginesOnDisplay1.jpg File:JamesPlasticModel2019.jpg|James' perspex model, as owned by ThomasTankMerch (Courtesy of EDsTrainz) File:JamesLiveTourProp.JPG|James' All Aboard Live Tour Prop in 2018 File:JamesProp2018.JPG File:JamesTenderProp.JPG|James' Tender's All Aboard Live Tour Prop in 2018 File:PercyandJamesLiveTourProps2018.JPG|James and Percy's All Aboard Live Tour Props in 2018 File:KennywoodJames.jpg|James at Thomas Town at Kennywood File:Who'sThatEngineJames5.png|James' wheels in CGI File:Who'sThatEngineJames8.png|James' number five File:Who'sThatEngineJames11.png File:ShareaSelfieforCiN20.png|James with the Steam Team and Sir Topham Hatt in Share a Selfie for Children in Need File:MeettheSteamTeamJames6.png File:MeettheSteamTeamJames5.png File:MeettheSteamTeamJames4.png File:MeettheSteamTeamJames3.png File:MeettheSteamTeamJames2.png File:MeettheSteamTeamJames11.png File:MeettheSteamTeamJames14.png File:MeettheSteamTeamJames18.png File:MeettheSteamTeamJames16.png File:MeettheSteamTeamJames32.png Promotional Material Model Series File:Jamesfirstseasonpromo.png File:JamesSeason1Promo.png File:JamesandtheOldCoaches.PNG File:PercyandtheSignal70.jpg File:DirtyWork56.png File:JamesSeason3Promo.png File:HenryandtheElephantPhoto6.png File:JamesFront.jpeg|Head-on model promo File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroad1146.png File:JamesandtheQueenofSodorPhoto7.png File:GordonandSpencer66.png File:JamesGetsaNewCoat25.jpg File:KeepingupwithJames11.jpg File:KeepingUpwithJames105.png File:FollowthatFlour84.png File:FollowthatFlour85.png File:Jamespromo.PNG File:ThomasandJamesPromo1.png File:ThomasandJamesPromo2.jpg File:JamesandPercyPromo.png File:ThomasHenryJamesHaroldpromo.jpg|Promo with Thomas, Henry and Harold File:Thomas,PercyandJamesatGordon'sHill.jpg File:Thomas,Percy,andJames60thAnniversarypromo.jpg File:Percy,ThomasandJamesWinterPromo.jpg File:Percy,ThomasandJamesCGIWinterPromo.jpg File:JamesSeason8Promo.jpg File:CallingAllEngines82.jpg|Calling All Engines! Promo File:CallingAllEngines113.jpg File:CallingAllEnginesPromo.png File:TheGreatDiscovery225.jpg CGI Series File:Thomas,PercyandJamesCGIpromo.jpg File:Thomas,PercyandJamesCGIpromo.png File:JamesatTidmouthShedspromo.png File:JamesCGIPromo2.png File:JamesCGIpromo2.jpg File:JamesCGIPromo3.jpg File:JamesCGIpromo5.jpg File:JamesCGIpromo6.jpg File:JamesCGIpromo7.jpg File:JamesPromo4.png File:JamesCGIpromo3.png File:JamesCGITransparentPromo.png File:Head-OnJamesPromo.png|Head-on CGI promo of James File:JamesSeason13promo.png File:JamesPromo.jpg File:BlackJamesPromo.png|Black James promo File:ThomasandJamesCGIpromo.jpg|Promotional CGI image of Thomas and James File:ThomasandJamesCGIpromo2.jpg File:James,ThomasandPercyCGIpromo.png File:James,ThomasandPercyCGIpromo2.png File:James,ThomasandPercyCGIpromo3.jpeg File:James,ThomasandPercyCGIpromo4.png File:James,ThomasandPercyCGIpromo5.jpg File:James,ThomasandPercyCGIposter.png File:James,ThomasandPercyAutumnCGIpromo.png File:James,PercyandThomasHalloweenpromo.png File:James,ThomasandPercyHalloweenpromo.png File:James,PercyandThomasatthewindmillpromo.png File:James,ThomasandPercypromo.png File:PercyandJamesCGIpromo.png|Percy and James File:Percy,JamesandThomasWinterpromo.png File:Thomas,PercyandJamesatTidmouthTunnelpromo.png File:Thomas,PercyandJamesCGIpromo2.png File:Thomas,Percy,&JamesPromo.jpeg File:Thomas,JamesandRegpromo.jpg|Thomas, James and Reg File:Thomas&FriendsCGIArcPromo.jpg File:JamesatBrendamDockspromo.png|James at Brendam Docks promo File:JamesatBrendamDockspromo2.png File:JamesatKnapfordCGIpromo.jpg|James at Knapford promo File:JamesatKnapfordpromo.png File:JamesatKnapfordCGIpromo2.jpg File:JamesKnapfordPromo.PNG File:HerooftheRailspromo2.jpg File:JamesandGordonCGIPromo.jpg|CGI promo of James and Gordon at Brendam Docks File:BertieHaroldJamesThomaspromo.png|Bertie, Harold, James and Thomas File:Thomas,JamesandHaroldattheWindmillDrawingPromo.jpg|Thomas, James and Harold at the windmill File:ThomasandJamesEasterpromo.png|Easter Promo with Thomas File:Season21Promo.png|Series 21 Promo File:JourneyBeyondSodorPromo.png|Journey Beyond Sodor promo File:JourneyBeyondSodorThomasandJamesPromo.png|Journey Beyond Sodor promo with Thomas File:BigWorldBigAdventuresPromo3.png|Big World! Big Adventures! promo with Nia and Rebecca File:BWBASteamTeamPromo.jpg File:Bigworld!bigadventures!promo.jpg|Big World! Big Adventures! promo with Thomas and Percy File:Harold,JamesandThomaspromo.png|Promo with Thomas and Harold File:ThomasJamesStanleyJuly4thPromo.png|July 4th promo with Thomas and Stanley File:JamesandPercyCGIpromo.png|Promo with Percy File:James,PercyandThomasPromo.png File:James,ThomasandPercyCGIpromo6.JPG File:JamesTheAdventureBeginsPromo.png|The Adventure Begins promo File:ThomasPercyandJamesChristmasPromo.jpg|Thomas, Percy and James Christmas promo File:JamesWallDecal.png File:Thomasandjamesclapperboardpromo.jpg|Thomas and James Clapperboard Promo File:Thomaspercyandjamesnickjr.png|Thomas, Percy and James Nick Jr. promo File:Percy,JamesandThomasPromoPoster.png File:JamesCGISideView.jpg Others File:1986JamesArtwork.jpg|1986 artwork File:OriginalJamesERTLPromo.jpg|Original promo art File:JamesERTLPromo.jpg|ERTL Promo Art File:JamesPromoArt2.png File:JamesERTLPromo2.png File:ERTLGoldRailJamesback.png File:JamesPromoArt.png File:JamesPromoArt2.jpg File:JamesCGIPromoArt.png|CGI Promo Art File:JamesHeadOnPromoArt.png|Promo Art (Head-on) File:Head-OnJamesPromoArt.png File:JamesJapanHeadonPromo.png|Japanese Head-on Promo File:Head-OnJamesPromoArt.gif File:JamesCGIHead-OnPromo2.png File:James2.png|Promo Art (Side View) File:JamesCGIPromoArtSideView.png|CGI Promo Art (Side View) File:Thomas,James&SirTophamHattpromoart.png|Thomas, James, & Sir Topham Hatt File:James&Trevorpromoart.png|James & Trevor File:James'HappyFace.png File:James'SadFace.png File:James'sSurprisedFace.PNG File:JamesAmigaMemoryGameCard.png File:JamesAmigaMemoryGameCard2.png File:Thomas'sBigRacePlayer2Icon.png File:JamesJapaneseNintendoGameIcon.png File:JamesInteractiveLearningSegment.png|James in a learning segment File:GettingtotheWashdown4.PNG|Angry James in a Learning Segment File:Happy_or_Sad9.PNG|Sad James covered in coal in a Learning Segment File:TheGreatFestivalAdventure16.jpg|James in The Great Festival Adventure File:TroubleontheTracks(PCGame)80.jpg|James in Trouble on the Tracks File:JamesinBuildingtheNewLine.png|James in Building the New Line File:KidsStationJames.png|James in Thomas the Tank Engine (Kids Station Game) File:UntenThomasDeluxeSet13.PNG|James in Unten Thomas Deluxe Set File:RightonTimeJamesandTFC.JPG|James in Right on Time (video game) File:James' Wii Model.png|James' Wii Model File:James' DS Model.png|James' DS Model File:GoGoThomasJames.png|James in Go Go Thomas! (video game) File:Donald'sDuck(annualstory)1.png|James incorrectly depicted as an LMS Fowler 4F 0-6-0 File:ThomasandtheBadDog3.jpg|James as illustrated by Ken Stott File:JamesintheSnowPostcard.jpg|James as illustrated by Clifford Meadway File:JamesIllustratedbyElizabethYune.jpg|James illustrated by Elizabeth Yune File:PointsofnoReturn1.png|James, Gordon and Henry as illustrated by David Palmer File:Thomas'123Book5.png|James as illustrated by Richard Courtney File:OldIron(magazinestory)4.png|James in a magazine story File:WinterWatch4.png File:TheReallyUsefulTractionEngine5.png|James in an annual story File:ThomasattheCarnivalpuzzle.jpg|Thomas, Annie, Clarabel, Percy, Henry and James File:TrackStarsMenu37.PNG|James in James' Color of Sodor File:TrackStarsMenu22.PNG File:CallingAllEngines!DVDGame8.png|James with Salty in Calling all Engines the Game File:SteamiesvsDieselsandotherThomaadventuresSteamieorDieselGame14.png|James in Steamie or Diesel? File:Thomas'SodorCelebrationTrivia15.png|James in Happy Birthday Thomas Game Mavis & James Coloring Sheet.jpg|Coloring Sheet Good Egg Award James.png|Good Egg Award in Lend a Helping Hand File:James'basis.jpg|James' basis File:TheWorkshopsRailMuseumEdwardandJames.JPG|James and Edward at a Day Out with Thomas event File:MidHantsRailwayJames1997.jpeg|James at the Mid Hants Railway in 1997 File:JamesNRM.jpg|James at the National Railway Museum File:OigawaRailwayJames.jpg|James at Ōigawa Railway in Japan File:ZigZagRailwayJames.PNG|James at the Zig Zag Railway File:BigLiveTour7.png|James at Thomas and Friends - The All Aboard Live Tour File:JamesGuinnessWorldRecords2004.png|Entry for James' All Aboard Live Tour model in the 2004 edition of Guinness World Records File:TheTrainShedPark11.jpg|The Train Shed James File:TheTrainShedJames2019.png File:ThomasLandJapanMazeBuzzBuzz.jpg|James at the Thomas Land Maze File:ThomasLandJapanJames.jpg File:ThomasLandJapanJames.jpeg File:ThomasLandJapanCircusMaze.jpeg File:BuzzBuzzThomasEvent2002.jpeg|James from Buzz Buzz at the Thomas Event 2002 File:JackFrostEventatTaipe_MuseumofTransportforChildren.jpg|James from Jack Frost at the Taipe Museum of Transport for Children File:DraytonManorJames.jpg|Drayton Manor James File:JamesThomasLandUSA.jpg|James at Thomas Land Edaville File:JamesatDrusillasPark.jpg|James at Drusillas Park File:JapaneseJamesVendingMachine.jpg|A James themed vending machine in Japan File:TidmouthShedsThomasTown.jpeg|James at Thomas Town Six Flags Merchandise File:ERTLJames.jpg|ERTL File:ERTLOriginalJames.jpg|Original ERTL File:ErtlMetallicJames.jpg|ERTL Metallic File:ERTLJames&TheTroublesomeTrucks.jpg|ERTL 3-pack with the Troublesome Trucks File:ERTLJames&TheOldCoaches.jpg|ERTL 3-pack with the Old Coaches File:ERTLGoldRailJames.jpg|ERTL Gold Rail File:ERTLMiniatureJames.JPG|ERTL Miniature File:ERTLMiniatureJamesKeychain.JPG|ERTL Keyring File:ERTLWindUpJames.jpg|ERTL Wind-up File:ERTLJamesTradingCard.png|ERTL Trading Card File:1992PrototypeJames.png|1992 Wooden Railway prototype File:WoodenRailwayoriginalJames.jpg|1992 Wooden Railway File:1996WoodenJames.jpg|1996 Wooden Railway File:1992WoodenRailwayJames.jpg|1999 Wooden Railway prototype File:WoodenRailway1999James.jpg|1999 Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailway2001James.jpg|2001 Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailwayJamesprototype.jpg|2002 Wooden Railway prototype File:JamesWooden.jpg|2002 Wooden Railway File:2013WoodenRailwayJames.jpg|2013 Wooden Railway prototype File:WoodenRailway2013James.jpg|2013 Wooden Railway File:Prototype2017WoodenRailwayJames.png|2017 Wooden Railway prototype File:JamesExpress.jpg|Original Battery Powered James (James Express Pack) File:WoodenRailwaybatterypoweredJames.jpg|Wooden Railway 2001 Battery Powered James File:WoodenRailwayBatteryPoweredJamesPrototype.JPG|Wooden Railway 1st 2002 Battery Powered File:WoodenRailwayBatteryPoweredJamesPrototypeWithBlackWheels.JPG|Wooden Railway 2nd 2002 Battery Powered File:WoodenRailwayPowerdJames2.jpeg|2013 Battery Operated File:WoodenRailway2013BatteryOperatedJames.png File:TalkingWoodenRailwaySeriesJames.jpg|Talking Wooden Railway Series File:WoodenRailway2009TalkingJames.jpg|2009 Talking Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailway2011TalkingJames.png|2011 Talking Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailwayLights&SoundsJames.jpg|Lights and Sounds Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailwayMetallicJames.jpg|Metallic Wooden Railway File:JamesGoesBuzzBuzzSet1.jpg|1999 Buzz Buzz James File:JamesGoesBuzzBuzzSet2.jpg|2001 Buzz Buzz James File:WoodenJamesGoesBuzzBuzzCollectorPiece.JPG|2003 Wooden Railway Buzz Buzz File:BusyasaBeeJames.jpg|Wooden Railway Busy Bee James File:JameswithTeamColors.jpg|Wooden Railway Team Colors James File:WoodenRailwayAdventuresofJames.jpg|Wooden Railway Adventures of James File:WoodenRailwayJamesLightstheWay.jpg|Wooden Railway James Lights the Way File:WoodenRailwayRollandWhistleJames.png|Wooden Railway Roll and Whistle James File:WoodenRailwayJames'RoaringDelivery.jpg|Wooden Railway Roaring Delivery File:WoodenRailway“60Years”EditionJames.jpg|Wooden Railway 60th Anniversary Black James File:WoodenRailway70thAnniversaryBlackJames.jpg|Wooden Railway 70th Anniversary Black James File:WoodenRailwayEarlyEngineersJames.jpg|Wooden Railway Early Engineers File:JamesGoesBuzzBuzzWoodenRailwaySet.jpg|James Goes Buzz Buzz Wooden Railway Set with heat sensitive red nose File:WoodJames2018.jpg|Wood File:2019WoodJames.jpg|2019 Wood File:BrioJames.jpg|Brio File:TOMYJames.jpg|Motor Road and Rail File:TOMYJamesOriginal.jpg|TOMY James (Original) File:Plarail2014James.jpg|Motor Road and Rail 2014 File:Plarail2013TalkingJames.jpg|2013 talking James File:BusyBeeJamesTrackmaster.jpg|Motor Road and Rail Busy Bee File:TomyJamesandtheMerryGoRound.jpeg|James and the Merry go round File:PlarailBeesChasingAlongWithJamesFrieghtCarSet.jpg|Bees chasing along with James File:PlarailJamesAndPastureCars.jpg|Plarail James and Pasture Cars File:PlarailBusyBeeJames.jpg|Plarail Busy Bee James File:OigawaRailwayPlarailJames.jpg|Plarail Ōigawa Railway James File:PlarailGreenThomasAndBlackJamesFirstStorySet.jpg|Plarail Thomas and James First Story Set File:PlarailRingingJamesinTekoro.jpg|Plarail Ringing in Tekoro File:PlarailRingingMovingEyesEnginesInTerokoJames.png|Ringing in Tekoro Moving Eyes James File:PlarailKyorokyoJamesInTekoro.jpg|Kyorokyo James in Tekoro File:TrackMasterJames.png|TrackMaster File:2014TrackMasterJames.png|2014 TrackMaster File:TrackmasterTalkingJamesOriginal.JPG|TrackMaster original talking James File:PrototypeTrackMasterTalkingJames2015.jpg|2015 talking TrackMaster prototype File:RCTrackmasterJames.jpg|TrackMaster R/C File:JamesGoesBuzzBuzzTrackmaster.jpg|TrackMaster James Goes Buzz Buzz File:TrackMasterSnowClearingJames.jpg|TrackMaster Snow Clearing James File:TrackMasterBusyBeeJames.png|TrackMaster Busy Bee James File:2015TrackMasterBusyBeeJames.jpg|2015 TrackMaster Busy Bee James File:TrackMasterTalkingJames.jpg|TrackMaster Talking James File:TrackMaster3SpeedRCJames.jpg|TrackMaster 3 Speed James File:TrackMasterScaredJames.jpg|TrackMaster Scared James File:TrackMaster(Revolution)RealSteamJames.jpg|Trackmaster Real Steam James File:TrackMasterCelebrationJamesandStorybook.png|Trackmaster Celebration James File:TOMYPullbackJames.jpg|TOMY Pullback File:TOMYPullbackJamesPrototype.jpg|TOMY Pullback prototype File:CapsulePlarailOriginalJames.jpg|Original Capsule Plarail File:Wind-upJames.jpg|Current Capsule Plarail File:Wind-upSurprisedJames.png|Capsule Plarail (Surprised) File:WindUpAngryJames.jpg|Capsule Plarail (Angry) File:Wind-upPullAlongJames.jpg|Capsule Plarail Pull Along James File:Wind-upShinyJames.jpg|Shiny Capsule Plarail File:WindUpSuprisedShinyJames.jpg|Shiny Capsule Plarail (Surprised) File:Wind-upMetallicJames.jpg|Metallic Capsule Plarail File:WindUpClearJames.jpg|Clear Capsule Plarail File:Wind-upClearMetallicJames.jpg|Clear Metallic Capsule Plarail File:WindUpSilverJames.jpg|Silver Capsule Plarail File:Wind-upGoldJames.jpg|Gold Capsule Plarail File:Wind-upPartyJames.jpg|Party themed Capsule Plarail File:Wind-upBuzzBuzzJames.jpg|Buzz Buzz Capsule Plarail File:WindUpMettalicJamesGoesBuzzBuzz.jpg|Buzz Buzz Metallic Capsule Plarail File:CapsulePlarailPullAlongBuzzBuzzJames.png|Buzz Buzz Pull Along Capsule Plarail File:Wind-upBusyBeeJames.jpg|Busy Bee Capsule Plarail (surprised) File:CapsulePlarailPullAlongBusyBeeJames.png|Busy Bee Pull Along Capsule Plarail File:WindUpTeamColorsJames.png|Capsule Plarail Team Colours File:Wind-upPinkJames.JPG|Capsule Plarail Pink File:WindUpKOTRJames.png|Capsule Plarail King of the Railway themed File:Wind-upBlackJames.png|Capsule Plarail Black File:WindUpTGRJames.jpg|Capsule Plarail Decorated Pull Along File:CapsulePlarailSteelworksJames.png|Capsule Plarail Steelworks File:Wind-upOigawaRailwayChristmasJames.jpg|Capsule Plarail Ōigawa Railway Christmas James File:PezJamesandPercy.jpg|Pez with Percy File:Take-AlongJames.jpg|Take Along Prototype File:TakeAlongJames.png|Take Along File:MetallicTake-AlongJames.jpg|Take Along Metallic File:TakeAlongJamesandThomas.jpeg|Take Along with Thomas (Metallic) File:Take-AlongLightsandSoundsJames.jpg|Take Along Lights and Sounds Prototype File:TakeAlongLightsAndSoundsJames.png|Take Along Lights and Sounds File:TakeAlongJamesGoesBuzzBuzz.jpg|Take Along Buzz Buzz File:Take-n-PlayJames.png|Take-n-Play Prototype File:Take-n-PlayJames.jpg|2010 James File:Take-n-Play2013James.png|2013 Take-n-Play File:TakenPlay2015James.jpg|2015 Take-n-Play File:Take-n-PlayJamesandtheFlyingKipper.jpg|Take-n-Play James and the Flying Kipper File:Take-n-PlayJames'MuddyMess.jpg|James' Muddy Mess File:Take-n-PlayJames'IceCreamExpress.jpg|Take-n-Play James' Ice Cream Express File:Take-n-PlayBusyBeeJames.png|Prototype Take-n-Play Busy Bee James File:Take-n-PlayBusyBeeJames.JPG|Take-n-Play Busy Bee James File:Take-n-PlayTalkingJames.jpg|Prototype Talking James File:Take-n-PlayTalkingJames.png|Take-n-Play Talking James File:Take-n-PlayTalkingJameswithCastleCrest.jpg|Take-n-Play Talking James with Castle Crest File:Take-n-PlayTalkingJames2015.jpg|2015 Talking James File:Take-n-PlayPull'nZoom!James.jpg|Take-n-Play Pull 'n' Zoom James File:CollectibleRailwayJames.jpg|Collectible Railway File:AdventuresJames.png|Adventures File:AdventuresDinoDiscoveryJames.PNG|Adventures Dino Discovery File:TrackMasterPushAlongJames.jpg|TrackMaster Push Along TrackMasterPushAlong JamesOriginalLivery.jpg|TrackMaster Push Along Original Livery File:LEGOJames.jpg|LEGO File:WedgewoodJames.jpg|Wedgwood China Merchandise money box in the shape of James File:JamestheRedEnginePlate.jpeg|Wedgewood China Merchandise James Plate File:MegaBloksJames.png|Mega Bloks File:MegaBloksJamesontheMove.jpg|Mega Bloks with windmill File:MegaBloks2012James.png|Mega Bloks with bridge File:MegaBloks2014James.png|2014 Mega Bloks File:MegaBloksLargeJames.jpeg|Large Mega Bloks File:BachmannprototypeJames.jpg|Prototype Bachmann File:BachmannJames.jpg|Bachmann HO scale File:BachmannJamesRedesign.jpg|Bachmann HO Scale Redesign File:BachmannBusyBeeJames.PNG|Bachmann Busy Bee James File:BachmannLargeScaleJames.jpg|Bachmann large scale File:HornbyJames.jpg|Hornby File:Hornby2016James.jpg|2016 Hornby File:HornbyRoyalMailStampCollectionJames.png|Hornby Royal Mail Stamp Collection File:Hornbymodels.jpg|James with the Hornby Models File:TomixPrototypeJameswithTruckandVan.png|Tomix Prototype File:TomixJameswithTruckandVan.jpg|1999 Tomix File:TomixJameswithTruckandVan2017.jpg|2017 Tomix File:DiscoverJunctionJames.jpg|Discover Junction File:MyFirstThomasJames.jpg|My First Thomas File:GoldenBearTalkingJames.png|My First Thomas Talking James File:MyFirstThomasDriveAwayTalkingJames.jpg|My First Drive-Away Talking James File:NakayoshiJames.jpg|Nakayoshi File:ChoroQJames.jpg|Choro-Q File:2012TomicaJames.jpg|Tomica File:TomicaBusyBeeJames.jpg|Tomica Busy Bee James File:TomicaSteelworksJames.jpg|Tomica Steelworks James (From Steelworks Escape Set) File:TomicaJames.PNG|Original Tomica File:JamesPocketFantasy.jpg|Pocket Fantasy File:DeAgostiniJames.jpg|De Agostini File:BandaiTECSPrototypeJames.jpg|Bandai TECS Prototype File:BandaiTECSprototypeThomas,Edward,Henry,Gordon,James.jpg File:BandaiTECSprototypeHenry,Gordon,James,Percy,Annie.jpg File:BandaiTECJames.jpg|Bandai TECS File:BandaiTECSMetallicJames.jpg|Metallic Bandai TECS File:MotorizedRailwayJames.jpg|Motorized Railway File:MotorizedRailwaySoundsJames.jpg|Motorized Railway with Sounds File:MotorizedRailwayBusyBeeJames.jpg|Motorized Railway Busy Bee James File:MotorizedRailwayDinoDiscoveryJames.jpg|Motorized Railway Dino Discovery James File:PushAlongJames.jpg|Push Along File:PushAlongJamesSmall.PNG|Small Push Along File:DiablockJames.jpg|Diablock File:JamesAquadraw.jpg|Aquadraw File:Thomas,James,Percy,HiroChopsticks.jpg|Chopsticks File:SuiSuiOekakiJamesLarge.jpg|Sui Sui Oekaki Large File:JamesPullbackRacer.jpg|Pullback Racer File:FisherPriceStackingSteamies.jpg|Stacking Steamies File:TOMYJamesBathSquirter.jpg|TOMY Bath Squirter File:JamesBathSquirter.jpg|Bath Squirter File:OriginalTOMYPushNGoJames.jpg|Original Push 'n' Go File:TOMYPushNGoMinis.jpg|Mini Push 'n' Go File:Press&GoJames.jpg|Press 'n' Go File:PushNSoundsJames.JPG|Push N Sounds File:PressNGoJamesGoesBuzzBuzz.jpeg|Press 'n' Go James Goes Buzz Buzz File:MyFirstThomasAndFriendsPullbackPufferJames.jpg|Pullback Puffer File:RailRumblerJames.jpg|Rail Rumbler File:DepartingNowJames.png|Departing Now File:DepartingNowJamesPackage.jpg File:MicroRubberJames.jpg|Micro Rubber File:MyFirstThomas&FriendsRailRollersJames.PNG|Rail Rollers File:MyFirstThomasandFriendsWheelieJames.png|Wheelie File:MyFirstThomasandFriendsRattleRollerJames.png|Rattle Roller File:MyFirstRailwayPalsJames.jpg|Railway Pals File:MyFirstPushAlongJames.png|Railway Pals Push Along File:MyFirstThomasAndFriendsNestingEngines2.jpg|Nesting Engines File:LimitedEditionCollectionJames.JPG|Limited Edition Collection File:LimitedEditionCollectionBuzzBuzzJames.JPG|Limited Edition Collection Buzz Buzz File:InteractiveLearningRailwayJames.jpg|Interactive Learning Railway File:PicoPicoJames.jpg|Pico Pico File:MinisClassicJames.jpg|Minis (Classic) File:MinisMetallicJames.jpg|Minis (Metallic) File:MinisMetallicJamesPrototype.jpg|Minis (Metallic prototype) File:MinisDinoJames.jpg|Minis (Dino) File:MinisNeonJames.jpg|Minis (Neon) File:MinisWarriorJames.jpg|Minis (Warriors) File:MinisChristmasJames.JPG|Minis (Advent) File:MinisAdventJames.jpeg|Minis (2018 Advent) File:MinisAdventJames2019.jpg|Minis (2019 Advent) File:MotorizedStuntSetPrototypeJames.png|Minis (Racers) File:MinisDCSuperFriendsJames.jpg|Minis (DC Super Friends; The Flash) File:MinisJamesasKryptonArmorSuperman.jpg|Minis (DC Super Friends; Krypton Armor Superman) File:JamesasBrainiac.jpg|Minis (DC Universe; Braniac) File:MinisBumbleBeeJames.png|Minis (Bumble Bee) File:MinisBlowPopJames.jpg|Minis (Blow Pop) File:MinisGlowInTheDarkJames.png|Minis (Glow in the Dark) File:MinisSteelJames.jpg|Minis (Steel) File:LightUpMinisJames.png|Minis (Light Up) File:JamesLauncherJames.jpg|Minis (Launcher) File:SuperStationJames.jpg|Minis (Speedy) File:JamesasRaphael.jpg|Minis (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles; Raphael) File:JamesasRedRanger.jpg|Minis (Power Rangers: Red Ranger) File:MinisBacktoSchoolJames.jpg|Minis (Crayon) File:MinisChristmasJames2018.jpg|Minis (Christmas) File:MinisMedievalJames.jpg|Minis (Medieval) File:MinisClassic75thJames.jpg|Minis (Classic 75th) File:SchmidJames.jpeg|Schmid File:Schmid james music box.jpg|Schmid Music Box File:LionelJamesLionChiefSet.jpg|Lionel James LionChief Set File:LionelGScaleJames.jpg|Lionel G-scale James File:Lionel1993James.jpg|Lionel James (1993) File:Lionel1993JamesTrainSet.JPG|Lionel James set (1993) File:LionelJames.jpg|Lionel James File:JamesWakuWaku.png|Waku Waku File:KabayaWoodenJames.jpg|Kabaya Wooden Range File:KabayaMiniatureRangePack1.jpg|Kabaya Miniature Range File:SweetJames.PNG|A toy that came in a chocolate egg File:SweetJames2.png|A toy that came in a Super Surprise Egg File:QuakerOatKrunchiesCut-OutJames.jpg|Quaker Oat Krunchies Cut Out File:JamesMashems.png|Mashems File:OfurodeMiniCarBuzzBuzzJames.jpg|Ofuro de MiniCar Buzz Buzz James File:ConnectedDEColocoroCollectionJames.jpg|Connected DE Colocoro Collection File:DiapetJames.jpg|Diapet File:GoldenBearPlushTalkingJames.jpg|Golden Bear Plush Talking File:GoldenBearLargePlushTalkingJames.jpg|Golden Bear Plush Large Talking File:MyThomasStoryLibraryJames.png|My Thomas Story Library book File:JamesStoryLibrarybookandCD.jpg|Book and CD File:JamesWoodenRailwayStoryLibraryBookPack.png|Wooden Railway Story Library Book Pack File:JamesStoryLibrary(Welsh).jpg|Welsh Library book File:MyThomasStoryLibraryJamesJapaneseCover.jpeg|Japanese library book File:JamesStoryLibraryBook(Polish).jpg|Polish library book File:JamesStoryLibraryGreek.jpg|Greek library book File:MyThomasStoryLibraryJamesChinese.png|Chinese library book File:MyThomasStoryLibraryJamesKoreanCover.jpeg|Korean library book File:MyThomasStoryLibraryJamesFinnishCover.jpeg|Finnish library book File:MyThomasStoryLibraryJamesSwedishCover.jpeg|Swedish library book File:MyThomasStoryLibraryJamesRussianCover.jpg|Russian library book File:MyThomasStoryLibraryBookJamesDutchCover.jpeg|Dutch library book File:James2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg|2011 Story Library book File:James(EngineAdventures).png|Engine Adventures book File:JamestheSplendidRedEngine.jpg|James the Splendid Red Engine File:OwenBellBlockPuzzle2.jpg|Block Puzzle File:JamesTradingCard.png|Trading Card File:JamesFoilTradingCard.JPG|Foil Trading Card File:TheGreatDiscoveryJamescard.jpg|Great Discovery card File:JamesComansi.jpg|Comansi See also * Category:Images of James Category:Images of James Category:Gallery Category:Steam locomotive galleries Category:Character galleries